


*smooch*

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-03
Updated: 2006-10-03
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: This is for the girls on fanart challanges + requests, and I was supposed to include Lily and James (because the couples are, oh, IDENTICAL). But. I just don't know how to put them in there, so I thought I'd put it up for suggestions :)P.S. I'm thinking it's the day of their first kiss, when Harry said they were going on a walk on the grounds and they MIGHT, if they have time, discuss the quiditch game. *teehee*





	*smooch*

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
